There's someone left I love
by EdenJingles
Summary: La guerre est terminée. Une odeur de sang, de feu et de rose brûle dans les airs. Johanna, au District 13, partage toujours sa chambre avec Katniss. Finnick vient lui rendre une dernière visite.


_« They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you, there's no one left I love. »_

Allongée sur le semblant de lit qui lui avait été attribué au District 13, la jeune femme fermait les yeux. Sa respiration lente, forte, tremblante, était la seule chose audible dans la pièce, et il semblait qu'il s'agissait du dernier bruit encore audible à cet étage. Sa compagne de chambre, la fille du feu à la notoriété aussi grande que son égo, était à l'entrainement, ce qui laissait à Johanna Mason encore un peu de temps devant elle.

D'un geste tremblant, sa main remonta fébrilement jusqu'à son visage. Un léger rictus s'afficha sur le coin de ses lèvres quand ses doigts délicats entrèrent en contact avec la surface mouillée de ses paupières. Elle qui avait tant perdu. Tant vécu. Elle n'était même pas fichue de rester digne en ces temps de guerre. Lentement, sa main remonta légèrement et butta sur le léger duvet qui commençait à recouvrir son crâne. Elle avait tout perdu. Prise d'un frisson, elle enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. Les sanglots la traversant étaient tellement forts qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la silhouette qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Ce n'est que quand la fine corde nouée atterri sur ses pieds qu'elle daigna ouvrir les yeux. La pièce n'était dotée que d'une petite ampoule reliée au plafond par un fil, et les traits du jeune homme en ressortaient durcit, abimés. Mais même dans le noir total, Johanna aurait reconnu le souffle gorgé d'espoirs de Finnick.

- Ca aide, tu sais. Je me plait à imaginer que chaque noeud est en réalité un mystère.

La voix du jeune homme avait changé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, des années auparavant. Elle était à présent plus douce, plus retenue. Plus faible.

- Mais le truc, avec ces noeuds, c'est que parfois, ils sont en réalité des certitudes. Et quand ils se défont... ça fait mal.

Johanna essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son coeur. Elle qui était d'habitude si forte. La cynique, la forte du groupe. Celle qui ne montre pas ses émotions, et qui, surtout, ne pleure jamais. Elle éprouva pendant quelques secondes une forte amertume envers le jeune homme qui avait osé venir la voir dans un de ces moments où la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir était elle même. Mais cette amertume s'envola aussi tôt qu'il eu posé sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu l'a peut être oublié, mais Johanna, tu n'es pas toute seule. Souviens toi... Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai déjà dis. Ensembles, pour toujours.

La main de la jeune femme, qui s'était calmée, se remit à trembler de plus belle. Ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes, et toutes ses ressources mentales étaient à présent entrain de s'efforcer de ne pas cligner des yeux, afin que le torrent de larmes que ses pupilles retiennent n'aille pas se déverser sur son visage. Elle avait envie de parler. Envie d'hurler. Envie de tout lui raconter. Ces années passées à se souvenir des visages. Tout ces visages. Ces gens qui constituaient son monde. Et qui ont contribué contre leur gré à sa destruction, simplement en comptant pour elle. Elle ne s'autorisait plus à penser à eux. C'est pourquoi elle avait un jour brûlé le peu d'affaires que le Capitol n'avait su lui prendre. Une photo d'elle et sa mère, quand elle n'avait encore que cinq ans, et qu'elle se promenait en forêt en scandant encore et encore des mélodies qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre. Une poignée de chouchous appartenant à la petite fille qu'elle avait été, et cette carte à jouer que son père lui avait offert, et qui sentait le caramel quand on la grattait. Juste avant les Jeux, Johanna aurait jurer qu'elle avait encore pu sentir cette délicieuse odeur sucrée, en fermant les yeux et en collant la carte contre ses narines. Mais elle n'émit qu'une odeur âcre quand elle brula avec le reste.

- Johanna... Ma douce Johanna...

La main de Finnick caressa le visage de son amie. Lentement. Doucement. Comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'effondra en larmes. Elle réussis à apercevoir entre deux sanglots les yeux de Finnick la fixant, désarmé. Ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux. Ses yeux rappelant son district. Ils arboraient un air brisé. Elle ferma les paupières, afin de ne plus jamais voir ce que ces yeux dégageaient. Cette souffrance, si pure, si innocente. Cette souffrance d'un être impuissant, d'un enfant qui regarde sa maison brûler avec son chat à l'intérieur. Qui regarde le monde s'écrouler sans pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit.

Puis Johanna rouvrit les yeux. L'étreinte de Finnick qu'elle avait cru sentir s'était envolée. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir combien de temps elle était restée là, toute seule, à ressasser le passé. Regardant la couchette à côté d'elle, elle se rendit compte que Katniss était rentrée, mais avait sans doute été trop préoccupée pour la voir dans cet état. Johanna eut le reflex de chercher la corde que son ami lui avait donné, puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de ce que l'escouade avait racontée à son retour. Des égouts. Des lézards mutants du Capitol. De Finnick. Décapité.

Puis Johanna ferma les yeux, et s'endormit. Elle tomba dans un monde loin de tout. De la souffrance, de la morphine, de la guerre, du sang, des morts, des enfants, du feu, de cette odeur de sang mêlée de roses. Dans un monde où Finnick était là, et où il veillait sur elle, comme il avait promis de le faire.


End file.
